


accommodate your brain off

by mlraven



Series: Autistic headcanons [1]
Category: Gods Behaving Badly: A Novel - Marie Phillips
Genre: Autistic Character, Disability Accommodation, Gen, communication issues, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: It's really too bad that the Ancient Greeks didn't know about autism. Maybe if they did, we'd be better off now.A ficlet about communication troubles.





	accommodate your brain off

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a fucking shitty week, so here's some autistic representation for your Thursday night.
> 
> [I'm autistic and I read Athena as autistic from page 1. If you're a fellow autistic reading this, I hope this brings you some feeling of being seen, as reading people's autistic headcanons always does for me.]
> 
> <3

Athena is frustrated.

It’s nothing new; she’s had thousands of years to come to terms with the fact that she speaks a different language than her family. It still upsets her.

She knows that they think she can’t see their boredom, and the mocking glances they trade. She knows they think she misses the fact that they’d rather be anywhere but listening to her struggle to communicate.

And it’s killing her— literally, this time, because none of her siblings or cousins will heed her warning that their lack of mortal support is starving them of their power.

But she picks herself up and keeps on trying to grapple her words and tone into a form they’ll understand. For the good of them all.


End file.
